Pyramidion
Built for speedy straight-line charges, the Pyramidion has a wide turning radius and is not equipped for tight maneuvers, so a missed lunge may leave it struggling and exposed to fire on its unarmed starboard side as it labors to adjust course. Despite these difficulties, many captains prefer the Pyramidion for its easy of use and ability to concentrate fire, qualities which can more than compensate for its limitations in the hands of a skilled and experienced pilot. Ship Layout Deck Layout The Pyramidion has a large lower deck with a small raised platform at the rear of the ship, and secondary top deck at the front which consist of catwalks under reinforced beak. The top deck can be accessed by a ladder at the fore of the ship. The beak count as armor hitbox of the ship and completely protect balloon for collision damage, give significant protection for balloon from carronades and some protection for the fore guns. However, beak don't block AoE damage, and guns with large AoE radius like Lumberjack and Manticore can easy get down balloon and fore guns. In case of incoming AoE damage, the compact arrangement of the balloon and armor have negative effect, allow damage both. Guns The Pyramidion has 4 light weapon slots. * Slot 1 is located on the starboard of catwalk under the beak and point forward. Lack of the railings behind this slot allow to make quick jump down to main deck near hull repair point. * Slot 2 is located on the port of catwalk under the beak and point forward. Slot 2 is located just in front of the balloon. The engineer responsible for repairing the balloon should man this gun. * Slot 3 is located on the main deck and points to port side. Slot 3 is located opposite to the hull repair point. The main deck engineer can shoot this in their spare time from main repair cycle(assuming they will have any). * Slot 4 is located on a aft raised rear deck and points port side, next to the main engine. Reaching the Slot 4 takes much longer to access than Slot 3, if follows the ladders, and worse fit in the main deck repair cycle. However, it possible to reach this slot from below if jump out of bulwark to board armor plate. Slots 1 and 2 are meant to hold the Pyramidion's main guns. They have overlapping fields of fire and can almost always be manned constantly, due to being on a separate deck with the only critical component on it being the balloon. Additionally, front gunners only have to compensate for the ship's turning and not when the ship is moving straight forwards or backwards. Slots 3 and 4 are meant to be backup guns, used by the main deck engineer or by the top deck crew. However, it is possible to turn the Pyramidion such that certain guns in Slot 3 or 4 overlap firing arcs with the front guns. Guns with wide horizontal arc and low time to empty clip is strongly recommended. Components The lower deck is the main deck and contains the hull, both turning engines, and the side guns. The main engine is located on the small rear platform that contains the 4th gun slot, but in fact the main engine can and must be repaired from below. The engines are accessed from a small u-shaped corridor at the rear of the ship. The helm is located at the front of the ship, beyond the ladder to the top catwalk under beak. The top catwalk contains the two front guns and the balloon. As mentioned previously, the balloon and the gun in Slot 2 are very close together and can be handled by an engineer. Back way to main deck from catwalk consist with jump down over railing for save time. Crew Roles Pilot * The armor component is closest to the helm, but in practice, it is better to steer the ship into an advantageous position rather than rebuilding it. The pilot still can bring a Shifting Spanner to rebuild the armor quickly in a last-ditch attempt to survive, in case the ability to maneuver at the ship is completely lost. * The pilot could also bring a Dynabuff Industries Kit and buff the hull's armor and engines before heading into battle, if no other crew member has it. * Pilot tools set for increase speed and maneuverability of ship is strongly recommended, like Kerosene, Phoenix Claw and Hydrogen Canister, with possible variation. Main Deck Engineer * The main deck engineer is responsible for repairing everything on the lower deck, with engines and hull in priority. Climbing upward requires only if crew at the top does not have tools for the repair of a significantly damaged balloon like a Rubber Mallet and only when the main deck in safe. * Three engines and hull can be repaired in simple circle from armor to starboard engine, check main engine from below, next port engine and return to armor along port board or just same way. A circle lasts a shorter than Rubber Mallet cooldown therefore fitting perfectly to cover everything at once. This very efficient repair method allows the pilot to almost constantly use engine damaging helm tools to increase maneuverability. Engineer stamina regeneration during cycle very significant, and reserv can always be used to more fast reach a critical component at the moment. * The procedure for protecting the armor under enemy fire on the pyramidion is important as on no other ship. Usually it consists of several checks of the armor with a Shifting Spanner and after it falls below a certain value (62% for non-buffed armor), checks with a Rubber Mallet, in order to prevent overheal and early blocking by cooldown. * Side guns can be manned by the main engineer in rare case when ship is not taking much damage. * The main engineer usually brings Rubber Mallet, Shifting Spanner and a fire-fighting tool for maximize maintenance performance. * The stressful role of the main engineer is not very popular among the player. The AI can perform this role relatively well. Balloon Engineer * The balloon engineer is responsible for repairing the balloon and firing the top left gun. Usually it is easily possible to repair the balloon during each gun reload or even between shots. Additionally if the third crew members doesn't have a fire-fighting tool, the balloon engineer has to maintain the top right gun as well. * In case the ship is in tank mode, depending on the situation and expected following damage to balloon, the balloon engineer can make decision to jumps down to help out with engines or armor repairs. * The balloon engineer usually brings Rubber Mallet, Shifting Spanner and a fire-fighting tool for provide balloon maintenance. * Also the balloon engineer can bring equipment like Pipe Wrench, Dynabuff Industries Kit and a fire-fighting tool, for increase damage from his gun, provide continuous balloon buff and general ship buff in case no another crew members have buff kit. However, this is risky in terms of the balloon maintenance and need more assistence from another crew members, and is not recommended if the enemies have the anti-balloon guns. Gun Engineer/Gunner * The is responsible for shooting the top right gun and sometimes help out with balloon repairs if out of arc. * Since only one light gun in this position, often an engineer with Dynabuff Industries Kit is used to maximize damage output from gun and provide general buff on the ship. * For few light guns like the Phobos or the Hades a Gunner with superior ammunition choices still can be preferable. * Common engineer equipment here is Rubber Mallet, Shifting Spanner and Dynabuff Industries Kit to combine buff ability and emergency maintenance, while other crew members is responsible to fire control. * If the crew is going full defensive/tank mode this crew member can jump down to the lower deck, to help repairing the hull's armor and engines. * If the aft gun on the raised deck in the back of the ship is not an utility gun then this crew member will man it if the pilot decides to use the port side guns. Gallery Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -8.png|A Pyramidion facing fire against another Pyramidion in Paritan Rumble. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -2.png|A Pyramidion firing at a Junker in Water Hazard. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -1.png|A Pyramidion facing fire against a Galleon in Water Hazard. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -9.png|A Pyramidion being attack by a Galleon on Northern Fjords. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -3.PNG|A Pyramidion firing at a Goldfish on Duel at Dawn 008.png External links * redria’s Journal - A High Level Guide to Flying Pyramidions Category:Airships __NOEDITSECTION__